


猫吃头发

by 气质九州在线分南北 (conundrum1776)



Category: Literary RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conundrum1776/pseuds/%E6%B0%94%E8%B4%A8%E4%B9%9D%E5%B7%9E%E5%9C%A8%E7%BA%BF%E5%88%86%E5%8D%97%E5%8C%97
Summary: 潘海天的午夜骚扰电话。
Relationships: 五黑框 - Relationship, 今何在/江南
Kudos: 3





	猫吃头发

夜里三点，今何在正兴致盎然。四个小时饥荒过后，他神清气爽，正准备开始写稿，脑内大风平地起，意欲化作手下动作和腱鞘炎加重落在文档里。这时候，电话响了。

今何在没有任何一个有思考能力的朋友会在这个点给他打电话，他的手机铃声也不是《在魔王的宫殿中》。果不其然，江南的手机睡前被他从枕头下揪出来放在书房充电，现在正滋儿哇乱叫着意图引起他注意。他一看，来电显示：跑就完事了。这不是什么大不了的事，他便接了。“喂？”他说。

“江南！你家猫拉稀过没有？”潘海天的声音听起来无比疲惫，似乎是砍了一天树。联想到他朋友圈的骂骂咧咧，今何在认为潘海天的确砍了一天树。

“潘海天，你认不出我的声音？”

“我活腻了吗，我敢认不出你声音？我嫌你们俩腻，呕。”潘海天故弄玄虚而浮夸地呕了一声，今何在却从其中听出一番真情实意的恶心。“为什么半夜打电话？他睡了，我正打算写稿。”

“我不想知道他睡没睡，我只想知道你们家猫拉稀过没有。”潘海天又强调了自己的问题，那声音听起来都让人四肢发麻，累得稀里糊涂。

今何在对代笔团向来是管撸不管养，怎么把猫摸得从喉咙里舒服地呼噜呼噜他炉火纯青，照顾猫的事情他一窍不通。“猫拉稀有睡觉重要？”今何在说完这句话意识到自己可能真的过界了，谁能把睡觉和任何事相比，哪怕是猫拉稀？

潘海天在电话那头勃然大怒，几乎是吼了起来。他对今何在从来没有生过这么大的气，就算是小角去上寄宿学校、他的道德水平处于最低点时，也对今何在好言好语。但如今他好像真是一位有角天神，生气时伏尸百万，血流千里：“我快重铺地板了！你问我江南的睡眠重不重要？”

今何在一琢磨，对啊，江南的睡眠能有潘海天的地板重要吗？那当然没有。于是他对着手机，非常今何在地说了一句：“别挂。”随后，他推门走进卧室，一脚踢在被子里一团巨大的凸起上。“潘海天找你。”

江南睡得轻，电话铃响时就不再做梦，半睡半醒之间被踢了一脚无力反驳，只能断断续续地说：“潘……谁……猫？”

今何在冷静地翻了个白眼，只有他自己知道。“潘海天问你，你家的猫有没有拉稀过。”

“什么……拉稀……”

“就是猫，拉稀，拉得和水一样，到处都是，擦不及。”潘海天隔着电话补充，他声音很大，为了让没开免提的江南也能听得清清楚楚。

江南被猫这个字眼触动了，枕头底下的手也取出来，安详地放在脸边。“不是吧，这个点……”

潘海天一向引以为豪的稳健神经在三分钟内第二次爆发，火焰犹如冲天的蘑菇云飞过来。如果意念能制成武器，此时的杭州应当已经是一片平地了。“对！就是这个点！我问你猫有没有拉稀过！”

江南似乎是完全清醒过来了，自己翻身坐起来接过电话拿在耳朵边。“你给猫吃什么了，今何在第一次来我家不懂事给代笔团喂了太多猫饼干，那也是便秘……开了点药才好。”

“他拉得连饭都不吃，还吃猫饼干，猫饼干？把我做成饼干算了！”

今何在把手机递出去，自己闲得没事，走回书房取了自己的手机来坐在床角滑。江南和潘海天你一言我一语地吵了半天，他才站起来出声：“潘海天，你多久没扫地了？”

潘海天闻言愣住了，江南也愣住了。这话问得太过突兀，与其说是插话，不如说是横空引发了一个新话题。今何在怂怂肩，把屏幕上的百度搜索结果给江南看。江南接过来一看，开始大笑，笑得昏天黑地，摔倒在床上。

“江南终于疯了？你们在笑什么？”潘海天问，愤怒由困惑冷却下来，变成纯然的不安。“猫对灰尘过敏，会拉肚子？这是什么新奇的理论，我从来听过啊？”今何在这个大龄青年竟然是三个人里唯一一个冷静的，他从被子里捡起江南的手机解释道：“猫软便的时候吃了头发，尤其是长头发，会拉稀……所以我问你有没有扫地。”

潘海天沉默了。他有长头发。为了展现自己没有虐猫，他必须解释：“最近老捏一直催，我写稿挠头……”

今何在的的态度完全软化了，他太明白什么是催稿催得挠头了。他亲切地说：“明白了吧，下次不要挠头。”潘海天立刻挂了电话，可能是继续处理猫了。他到底是没有问重装地板需要花多少钱。江南已经笑累了，躺在枕头上，又半梦半醒了起来。迷迷糊糊中，江南的好奇心促使他自己问：“今何在，为什么代笔团不怎么拉稀呢……”

今何在感到好笑。江南扣得不可能雇人来清理，也不可能重新铺地板，只可能自己一个人擦干净，那样他的腰就会把他杀死，而今何在能继承他的全部财产。是的，江南在自己的遗嘱上写下了今何在的名字。他又把江南轻轻踢了一脚，给他盖好被子，在门口慈爱地说：“因为咱们家有扫地机器人。”


End file.
